Sindrian Nights
by nightday4647
Summary: Ja'far spoils his king far too much.


Ja'far personally thought that his king was drunk far too often to do anyone any good, but he allowed him to have his pleasures. Well most of them anyway. Like the obscene amount of scantily clad women draped over Sinbad's lap giggling and pawing at his king. Ja'far ignored the unknown emotion that flitted through him at the sight. He'd learned long ago to ignore his desires, if one could even call them that. He just wanted for Sinbad to actually do his work and entertain one or two women per night, not one or two dozen. Ja'far sighed as he turned to Masrur. "Keep an eye on him for me will you? I need to take care of something." His companion nodded in agreement and Ja'far turned and briskly walked away.

He didn't know what it was about this particular night, but he was more annoyed with Sinbad than usual. He attempted to brush all thoughts of the king away so that he could focus on the work that really didn't need to be done. Ja'far sighed as he checked and rechecked documents. He even caught Sinbad up on some of his work. He couldn't shake the general feeling of unease that permeated his thoughts so he left his office to get some fresh air.

Ja'far let a small smile grace his face as the warm, salty air blew his hair around softly. _There's no other place that smells quite like Sindria, _he thought as he walked through the mostly deserted streets, admiring the tropical flora.

"You always look lost in thought when you smile like that."

The former assassin jumped a little at the slightly slurred voice that spoke behind him. "Sin?"

"The one and only!" Sinbad gestured to himself grandly.

_I thought I told Masrur to keep an eye on him,_ Ja'far thought heatedly. Out loud he said, "Why did you leave the party? You looked like you were having a grand old time." Even Sinbad, drunk as he was, noticed the mildly vehement tone to his general's words.

"It's no fun without you there," he said, pouting. "Why'd you leave?"

_Because I couldn't stand seeing you with all of those women. _"Because I had some work to catch up on. It's not like I ever indulge anyway."

"You and I both know that's a lie. I know for a fact that you finished your work early today."

"Yes, but you didn't," Ja'far responded. He allowed a little of his exasperation to color his words as he spoke again. "I'm sorry if I'd rather help you out than watch you molest half a dozen women while you drink Sindria's entire store of wine."

Sinbad looked like a kicked puppy. "You're not that angry with me are you Ja'far? It's just a little fun."

"Of course I'm not mad at you. You're my king. But your alcoholism is starting to wear on my patience." He looked Sinbad in the eye. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because it bothers me when you're angry." Sinbad cupped Ja'far's face with his large hand. "You look the best when you smile."

"Sin, what do you think you are d-!" It was too late. Sinbad reached down and planted his lips firmly against his general's. He rubbed one hand in soothing circles around Ja'far's back as he tried to quiet the former assassin's squirming.

Ja'far broke the kiss and pulled out of his king's strong embrace. "Sin! What was that?!"

Sinbad just looked pleased with himself. "A kiss. And a damned good one at that. Why'd ya pull away?"

"Why?" Ja'far echoed. "Sin, you're drunk, I'm your subordinate, and I'm a man! In case you've failed to notice!" The general's pale skin burned a brilliant red as Sinbad stroked his cheek affectionately.

"I don't see how any of those things matter." Sinbad looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Plus, you've never been my subordinate. I've always seen you as equal."

"Well I am undeserving," Ja'far said, sighing as he unconsciously leaned into his king's touch. "You should really get back to the party Sin. Before the women start to notice you're gone and attack Masrur instead."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Well I'm not going back. I've had enough festivities for one night."

"Then I'm staying here. We can have our own little party." He slid one of the hands cupping Ja'far's face down to his waist and yanked him against his body.

"Sin! Let me go this instant!" Ja'far panicked as Sinbad leaned down to capture his lips once again. He blushed a little darker at the involuntary moan that escaped his throat as his king expertly slid his tongue into the general's mouth. He felt his limbs turn to jelly and he relied heavily on the hands around his waist to keep him standing. "Sin…..Sin…stop" he moaned in between kisses.

"Why? Sinbad retorted, pulling them towards the bushes lining the streets.

"We're in public!" Sinbad smiled. At least Ja'far was done with giving poor excuses as to why this was a bad idea.

"Then I guess we'll just have to go somewhere more secluded," he said as he pulled Ja'far to the bushes that lined the street. He pushed the general in before him and chuckled when he heard the smaller man give an undignified yelp.

"Sin, we can't do this," Ja'far said desperately.

"I don't see why not. Quit fighting me damn it!" The king laid his body carefully over his advisor's and drug his fingers up the other's quivering legs, slowing lifting the robe.

"Sin! I said no didn't I? Ja'far asked desperately. "Please, just stop!"

It took a moment for those words to click in Sinbad's drunken brain. "Why?" he asked, genuinely confused.

The advisor's pale face blush a deep scarlet. He mumbled something softly.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm a virgin!" Ja'far answered rather loudly before covering his mouth with his hands and averting his gaze.

That statement confused the king more. "And that matters?" he asked.

"Of course it does! You've got a lot of much more experienced women waiting for you back at the festival. Go get one of them." Ja'far struggled to push Sinbad off of him, but the king just gripped the body below him tighter and buried his face in that pale neck.

"No," he said rather childishly. "I want you. I won't have anyone else but you. So please," he led one of Ja'far's hands away from his face and down to the arousal straining at his robes.

Ja'far tried desperately to struggle, but it was in vain. "Why me?" he asked softly.

"Because I love you," he said like it was the most obvious answer on earth. "You're the reason I don't want to take a wife. I have you and you're all I'll ever need."

All color drained from the smaller male's face that those words. "I.." he started before shaking his head. "If you love me so much, why won't you listen to what I'm saying? I don't want this," he said firmly.

Sinbad pulled back and looked into his general's eyes dejectedly. He caressed his cheek softly. "You're absolutely right. I was taking advantage of you wasn't I? I'm sorry Ja'far." He stood up and started walking away slowly. "I'll just go up to my chambers."

Ja'far quickly stood up after him. His teeth worried at his bottom lip as he watched his king get further away. He felt regret pool in his stomach, heightened by the sight of Sinbad shoulders slumping visibly. Deciding that he didn't have much to lose and that he was Sinbad's to command anyway, he quickly yelled "Sin wait!" before charging full force at the larger male and wrapping his arms around him, hugging the firm chest. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, burying his face into Sinbad's back to hide his embarrassment. "I guess I wouldn't mind it. I just…don't know what to do I guess."

The king smiled warmly before turning around in his advisors hold and looking into those deep gray eyes. "Then let me do all of the work. And if you never want it again, I'll quit pressuring you. I'll leave you alone I promise, just let me do it this once."

"Sin, you're rambling. I already said yes you know. Just make sure I'm still able to work tomorrow please."

Sinbad chuckled lightly before reaching down to scoop his advisor into his arms. "Is that your way of asking me to be gentle?"

Ja'far blushed considerably. "Sin! Put me down! What if someone sees!"

"Let them see! I'm the king of this country! I can do whatever I want with whoever I want."

"I have half a mind to destroy all of Sindria's stores of wine."

Sinbad nuzzled Ja'far's neck, smiling warmly. "Why do you insist on blaming everything on wine? It's innocent in all of this!" He carried Ja'far towards the purple Leo tower, humoring him by hiding in the shadows whenever they passed someone. Ja'far grumbled the entire time, fidgeting in his nervousness.

"Look Ja'far, if it bothers you this much, we don't have to. I've lived without it for 14 years, I can go a bit longer."

"It's not that…"

"Nervous about bedding a king then?" Sinbad chuckled when Ja'far struck out and hit him in the jaw.

"I'm not like you Sin. I'm not too fond of sex."

"How do you know that if you've never tried?"

"It's not the sex. It's getting close to someone. It scares me."

The king looked at Ja'far perplexed. "But you're already close to me. This isn't much different."

"I guess I just can't explain it." Ja'far took a deep breath as Sinbad sat him down to open his chamber door. "Just don't worry about it."

"Of course I'm going to worry about it. I wasn't just spewing things out of my ass when I said I loved you, you know." Sinbad paused when Ja'far looked away and then his eyes lit up in understanding. "You don't want me to love you?"

"I want you to get a wife and produce heirs."

"I don't need children. Someone doesn't need to be related to me to be a good king."

"It'd be good for you to just settle down. For you to cease with the senseless drinking and actually do you're work."

Sinbad chuckled wryly at that. "There's not a woman on this earth than can make me settle down."

"Furthermore," Ja'far continued as if Sinbad hadn't spoken, "It's not my place to love you back. My entire life needs to be devoted to protecting you. I can't afford to get close to anyone. Your love is a wasted effort."

Sinbad pulled his advisor into a tight embrace. "How convenient would it be then, if you fell for me? You'd still always be by my side, protecting me, like you want and I'll have you in my bed like I want. Everyone wins!"

"Sin I-" The king cut off Ja'far with his lips, pinning the smaller male to the door behind him. He lifted Ja'far up and the advisor instinctively wrapped his legs around his king's waist, their lips still moving in tandem. Sinbad carried him over to the luxurious bed, laying him down softly among the pillows before covering the smaller form with his own. He pulled off the keffiyeh and gazed into those eyes looking equal parts scared, lustful, and scandalized. The snow white hair was in disarray across the pillows and his soft lips were swollen with the aftermath of Sinbad's kisses.

Sinbad leaned down and drug his tongue down the shell of Ja'far's ear. "You look beautiful underneath me like this," he breathed.

"Ah..Don't say such nonsense." Ja'far panted, squirming against the alien feel of his king's tongue.

"You're the one saying nonsense," Sinbad retorted. He moved down to suck and nip at Ja'far's pale neck, leaving several marks before moving to lap at a prominent collar bone. He pushed down the smaller male's robes and took off his undershirt, leaving his chest exposed. He appraised the sight before him with a small smile. "How can you say this isn't beautiful?" The king traced a long scar that led from Ja'far's side up to his chest with his mouth, pausing ever so often to leave feather light kisses.

The advisor squirmed, panting lightly. "Can we just get this over with?"

Sinbad pulled back and frowned at the smaller male. "No. I'm going to have you begging for it." Ja'far let out an annoyed huff as Sinbad drug his tongue down the pale stomach to the edge of his robes. He untied them and let them fall open, leaving all of Ja'far exposed before him. The king frowned again as the smaller male curled in on himself, trying to hide. "Are you sure about this Ja'far? You don't look like you're enjoying it."

"N-no keep going," the advisor said while he worked on gathering the courage to unfurl his unwilling body. Sinbad quickly undid his own robes and threw them across the room.

"See, now we're both naked! No reason to be embarrassed now!" Ja'far blushed as his eyes traveled over his king's form. His gaze settled on Sinbad's sizable cock and he gulped nervously.

"Umm…I-is that thing going to even fit?"

Sinbad almost laughed at the frightened tone his fearless advisor had, but he refrained. He instead chose to nuzzle his face into Ja'far's neck, bringing his body flush against the smaller male's. He hissed when he felt Ja'far's leaking erection brush against his own, groaning as his hips instinctively rutted down.

Ja'far gasped at the foreign feeling, but decided that the slick press of their bodies wasn't necessarily _bad. _He still couldn't quite understand why Sinbad insisted on putting off work to indulge in this sort of thing, but the heat pooling in his stomach and the pleased gasps and grunts that flowed from his king's mouth were decidedly good. And God the lustful gaze that Sinbad fixed on his general when he pulled back to stare into Ja'far's eyes. Ja'far figured he could die with no regrets if Sinbad would look at him like for the rest of his life. "Sin, please," he gasped, dragging his nails down the larger male's back. "Just…"

"Just what?" Sinbad asked teasingly, grabbing hold of Ja'far's cock. Sinbad decided he would do any boring paperwork or filing his general required of him if he could illicit another one of those sinful mewls from Ja'far's mouth.

The general breathed out harshly, his breath catching in his throat and Sinbad's teasing words and the large hand stroking him languidly. "Just put it in."

"I'd be happy to," Sinbad replied as he reached over for the oil sitting beside his bed. He poured a liberal amount on his fingers and slowly grazed them across Ja'far's waiting entrance. Without much warning, Sinbad pushed one inside. He sighed at the heat gripping his finger like a vise. His cock throbbed as he imagined sinking into that tight heat.

Ja'far wriggled a bit at the completely new sensation. There was no pain, but it was slightly uncomfortable, at least until Sinbad hit something inside of him that made his body melt. A completely undignified sound came from his throat and he saw Sinbad smile wickedly as he inserted another finger, slowly coaxing his muscles into relaxing.

He could almost feel the moment when his stubborn general completely surrendered to his touch. Suddenly teasing didn't sound like such a good idea. The king rapidly pulled out his fingers and gazed down at Ja'far's flushed face before slicking up his cock and slowly pressing inside Ja'far's waiting entrance.

The general gasped at the aching stretch of his king as he pressed inside. The feeling was unusual and not what he'd expected. There was some discomfort, but the pain was not unbearable and by the time Sinbad was seating fully inside of him, the pain had faded into overwhelming pleasure. "Move," he gasped out and Sinbad was more than happy to oblige.

Sinbad tried to keep a slow and steady pace so as not to scare Ja'far away, but he should've known that Ja'far was very difficult to scare away. The general wrapped his legs around Sinbad's waist and rutted his hips down in an attempt to get his king to move faster. The word "more" poured from his mouth against his will as well as a string of wanton moans when Sinbad obliged. His mind was going blank save for the thought that Sinbad had to go harder, faster, anything to bring him to completion.

Sinbad leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to his advisor's panting mouth. He grunted into the kiss as his hips moved faster. He was a helpless victim to the feeling of Ja'far around him. His calves and thighs squeezed when Sinbad moved just right and the muscles gripping his cock tightened as Ja'far came closer and closer to his end. Knowing that this bliss wasn't going to last much longer, Sinbad reached down and stroked his advisors cock, reveling in the new string of sounds that poured from Ja'far's swollen lips.

It wasn't long before Ja'far's grip on his cock tightened so much that Sinbad saw stars. The general's back arched off the bed and he practically screamed as warm jets of cum coated his stomach and chest. Sinbad lost it at the look of his official spread out underneath him, flushed and panting, covered in his own seed. The king thrusted a few more times before shooting himself deep inside Ja'far, groaning as he came. He was careful not to collapse and smother his general and instead leaned down to lick off all of the seed on Ja'far's body.

Ja'far gasped at the feeling of his king's tongue grazing his sensitive body. He gripped Sinbad by the chin and brought him up to place a gentle and sated kiss on his lips. He groaned as Sinbad languidly pried his lips open with his own and the salty taste of his own essence exploded on his tongue.

Sinbad pulled back and gazed down at Ja'far sleepily. "Was it as bad as you'd thought it would be?"

"Maybe if it were anyone else but you," Ja'far replied, "but you aren't called lady killer of the seven seas for nothing. I don't think I'll be able to go into work tomorrow."

Sinbad gasped in mock surprise, "Ja'far not going into work?! It's the apocalypse! All of Sindria is going to burn down around me!"

"Don't be such a drama queen," Ja'far said smiling. Sinbad curled up under his advisor's chin and started to doze off.

"You know, that was exhausting. Next time, you're riding me."

"Next time?" Ja'far questioned while stroking his king's hair. "Someone sure is full of himself."

"You can't just give me something like that and expect me not to want more."

"On the contrary, I remember you saying that if I didn't like it, you'd never bother me about it again."

Sinbad looked up at Ja'far with a defeated puppy dog look. "You wouldn't really do that to your king would you?"

Ja'far smiled wryly down at his king. "I suppose I can work a few nightly excursions into my schedule. I honestly think you just get pleasure from watching me get behind in my work."

Sinbad chuckled and curled up even more against Ja'far's side. "You're probably right." He sighed at the feeling of Ja'far's delicate hands carding through his hair. "Can we sleep in tomorrow?" he asked as he started to drift off.

"We'll see." Ja'far replied, gazing down at his now sleeping king. "Honestly," he said, answering Sinbad's question from earlier in the night, "I've already fallen for you, my idiotic king." He thought he saw Sinbad smile softly in slumber, but he couldn't be too sure.


End file.
